


Now and Forever, Amen.

by MadameFolie



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Death, Gen, Illnesses, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever.Amen. (Or, a shepherd tends to her flock.)





	Now and Forever, Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Synchronized Screaming flashfic challenge: "minor characters".

_**Pastor A.** \- caring for the sick_   
  


 

  
They look at her differently in the hazmat suit. She has long believed in the robe. She is the shepherd, and her flock will know her by the collar or the cowl – in a manner of speaking. And when she kneels by the pallet of each patient, there is no recognition in their eyes. They cannot feel the warmth of her skin through the gloves, though she holds each hand that she can. She cannot feel the weight of the cross she wears around the neck of the suit.  
  
 _It hurts_ , they tell her.  
  
 _I know_ , she says. She strokes a hand. She wipes bloody sores from faces and changes filthy bedding. _God is with you. I am with you_.  
  
 _I’m scared_ , they tell her.  
  
There were once flowers on the altar, beautiful arrangements sent in perpetuity by the church council. She’d rather liked the flowers with petal spines like stars bursting. In the churchyard she finds clovers for the patients. Red and white and little asters on stalks.  
  
Some of the stronger ones are able to keep down their coffee and tea. The reserves in her office are dwindling. She used to save them for private consultations, once. Now her flock is many and she serves them in liters at a time.   
  
Deliver us from evil. For Thine is the kingdom.  
 _  
Tell me your name_ , she bids them. Hallowed be Thy name.  
  
When the volunteers from the university hospital arrive, they bring with them cartons of glass jars, needles and bottles, tablets and serums.   
  
_We are here to deliver_ , they tell her.  
  
 _Yes_ , she says. _We have been hoping for that_.


End file.
